familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Nebulot
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! I reversed your first word-change because that model would have confused some users. There may be a good way of doing what you were trying to do! If you want a Category:Carman Surname, click and go! Use one of the models at Genealogy:Surname Template to give it some basic content, then add more if you like. Robin Patterson 13:14, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Good work You're doing fine - as far as it goes. The categories need the surname to be substituted for "Unknown" in a few places. See http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Houghton_Surname&action=history for an example. I had better check whether the "template" makes that clear enough. Robin Patterson 03:51, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Now checked - the page containing the templates suggested (just above each template) replacing "Unknown", but the templates themselves didn't, thus giving no reminders once the user had pasted one into a blank page and was wondering what came next; now they do contain a reminder. Robin Patterson 11:43, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Hi Robin, would you happen to know what happened to the surname page for Carman? I see an ID- User:AMK152 and it looks like this user had edited before but left no comment on the edit as to why. Can you tell me? Thanks, Linda 12 September 2007 :It's still there, if you mean Category:Carman Surname. Click and see. Then try the link called "My contributions". Then maybe check page history and work your way through the "diffs". Robin Patterson 06:08, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Cultural variants and alternatives :(Moving Linda's comment down below what it answers, and under new heading.) Hi Robin, I made the changes you mentioned. I'm having a problem with "Variants" though. I listed the names Doran or O'Doran and listed variants below them. The problem is that most of the variants are Irish. RE:(For cultural variants; for example, for names that have very different uses in different cultures.)* The words "very" different and "different" cultures; doesn't pertain to many of these names. But, I don't think the variants should be used in the "Alternative" spelling category. It's confusing. Anyway, take a look and let me know what you think? Thanks for taking the time to help me! As you can see, I'm new:) Linda Harper ps. don't remember where I saw Wikia...Possibly in an email. I'll try to remember. :I think the site's founder wrote those notes. He, I gather, is of Pakistani origin living in California, so knows more about cultural differences than I, in little old bicultural "Noo Zilland", can appreciate. I've inserted the occasional alternative spelling in pages but never come across anything resembling a potential cultural problem in my relatives or in the dozens of other people's pages I've looked at. That section just gets left untouched. If there's a hint of Irish in the problem, maybe the idea of calling someone "Mick" (if he wasn't) in the middle of Northern Ireland could have been rather risky throughout last century?? :I suggest that your variants could well be used in the "Alternative" spelling section if some of your ancestors seemed to switch from one to the other. The alternative may be just what's needed to find someone in an old record; and not every modern researcher thinks of looking for every alternative unless prompted. (I have an ancestress whom I call "Jane/Jean Buick/Buak/Bowacks" - all of those spellings were used in her lifetime, or later by her relatives or estate administrator.) Robin Patterson 11:43, 5 July 2007 (UTC)